1. Field
This invention relates to apparatus designed for insuring the integrity of an electrical connection between two electrical cords. More specifically, the invention is directed to an apparatus adapted for retaining electrical cords in an intercooperated engagement while protecting that engagement from environmental hazards.
2. State of the Art
Electrical cords have been in use for decades. Oftentimes, multiple electrical cords must be utilized in order to transmit electrical power from a fixed power source to a distantly removed work site where power equipment is being employed. For example, in many residential and commercial construction sites, workmen must utilize a fixed source of electrical power to power various power tools which are used at locations which are located remote from the fixed source. A persistent problem in utilizing multiple electrical cords which are connected in series is the maintenance of the integrity of the interconnection of the contiguously positioned cords. Though extensive efforts have been made in the past to design and construct plugs which impart a measure of structural strength and integrity to any intercooperative union of adjacently positioned cords, it has been found that oftentimes the cords become separated due to the forces which are imparted to the cords by the user working with a power tool at the free end of the cord. Further, it should be recognized that due to the weight of the cord involved, oftentimes the cords become separated during the act of merely rolling out the cords to extend them from the power source to the work site location.
Various attempts have been made in the art to design and construct structures which would be capable of retaining a plug connection of two contiguously positioned electrical cords. Oftentimes these structures have been formed of rigid housings which were adapted to receive the two interconnected plugs within a hollow cavity defined within the housing. Thereafter the housing is closed to encapsulate the plugs. The use of rigid housings apparently was viewed as a prerequisite for insuring that the housing had sufficient strength to insure the maintenance of the engagement of the two plugs.
While previous constructions may have provided some degree of integrity to the interconnecting plugs, it has been found that the rigidity of the housings posed another problem. At many industrial and/or residential work sites, the housings were subjected to environmental hazards of a nature which often resulted in their being damaged or totally destroyed. For example, the housings are typically positioned on the ground. There, they are subject to being run over by utility vehicles such as pickup trucks. Owing to the rigid nature of the housing construction, these housings were often broken or shattered by the force of the truck running over them.
Attempts at reformulating the structural nature of the housings by using more flexible material such as rubber posed another problem in that housings manufactured from flexible materials were unable to retain the plugs in their intercooperative engagement.
It should be recognized that the inadvertent disconnection of electrical cords which are conjoined one to another to reach an extended distance may cause a considerable loss of work time and may pose a danger to workmen. The power tools being operated by the power received through the cords may pose a hazard to workmen if they are suddenly and without warning deprived of electrical power. Furthermore, the disruption in work time caused by the disconnection of the electrical cords poses a significant problem to workmen in the field in that they must oftentimes cease working and take time to reconnect the cords.
In view of the need of maintaining the integrity of the intercooperated plugs of conjoined electrical cords, there continues to exist a need for a retainer adapted for securing the plugs of conjoined power cords while simultaneously resisting the environmental hazards which exist at work sites.